Surprise Encounter
by Mermania27
Summary: A surprise visit from an old flame leads to something more than he bargained for. He knows that love and lust are too complicated when it comes to her, yet he cannot resist. Is it hot in here or is it just you?
1. Chapter 1

There's a knock at the door. I look at the clock. 6:27.

"Interesting," I mutter to myself as I secure my towel and head toward the entrance.

I open the door and there she is. Through the dark screen I can see she is lost in her thoughts, but quickly looks up. She studies my outline and discovers I am in a towel.

"You're early. I am not ready." I say as coyly as I can.

"Sorry. I wanted to talk with you before we met up later."

"I'm confused," I exhale loudly, "You wanted to talk to me before we met up later to hang out and talk?"

She laughs nervously, "Yes."

"Well then come on in and make yourself at home." I open the screen door with a loud squeak and I catch her surprise at my body. It is not like it used to be when she last saw me undressed. The thin, lean frame has been replaced by a well defined mass of strength and muscle.

I smile at her reaction; I like how it feels. My lust flares up inside me.

She reaches for the door and I gesture for her to walk in.

I want her to pass by me so exposed. I want to feel her against me as she walks by.

I watch as she carefully places her purse on the glass table and looks around my place as though it were a museum. She studies the posters on the wall and slowly moves to my book collection touching a few random works and smiling slyly. I am lost in her taking in my life and reacting to different items. I forget all about my lack of clothing and just stare for a minute.

She's across the room when I ask, "What did you want to talk to me about kiddo?"

She turns to find me still clad in my navy blue towel and smiles again.

"Um...I was wondering if us hanging out was such a good idea." The smile fades and she studies the floor.

"I could certainly think of worse ideas." I laugh.

I start to walk towards her when she looks at me. She blushes as she meets my eyes. "I just think that given our history maybe being together like this might lead to something else."

And I finally know why she is here. It's funny how much this girl can affect me to the core of who I am. I want her now as I have wanted her for the past ten years and she wants me too. I catch my breath at the realization.

"You worried I might take advantage of the situation?" I smirk.

"Or I will."

"Really?" I am flirting now.

"I'm disappointed. I thought you knew when someone wanted you."

She is flirting too. That was a jab at something I said years ago. My lust is fully ignited now. The clock says 6:32.

"You can be difficult to read at times." I counter. " I worry that our past might be distorting things for me."

"Exactly my point," she stands in the doorway that separates my living room from my bedroom. "Maybe we should stick to phone calls and witty texts."

I sigh disappointed and step towards her. I can smell her shampoo and my heart beats fast. I hear her breath labored as she begins to fidget nervously. She looks down so I talk into her hair. "Not yet. Stay but a little." I am quoting Shakespeare now, heaven help me. It has it's desired effect though, she steps into me and rests her head on my chest. She cannot look at me.

"I know everything has changed since I the last time I saw you..." She pauses, "but my heart and my head are not telling me the same thing right now. The last time I saw you we were all over each other only to part in tears. My head knows it's been ten years and I shouldn't feel this way about you, but that heart of mine...it's beating like it was just yesterday that we went our separate ways."

I close my eyes and remember a time when we used to be like this. I think of the last time I held her, kissed her, the last time she was mine. My thoughts betray me though and I feel myself grow hard underneath the towel. "It has been a long time. I miss being with you like this." I confess. I don't want her to go.

I can feel her heart racing against me and I fight the urge to throw her on my bed and ravish her right there. She shakes her head slowly and exhales on my chest. I shudder and suddenly am reminded of our first night together, how nervous she was. She was just a girl then and I was her first lover. I loved introducing her to all the joys of sex in all it's varieties. She was never afraid to try something new in bed and that made me forever insatiable for more. She was so passionate and involved when it came to sex, it drove me wild. I couldn't help but wonder if she still had the same vigor in the bedroom and what I wouldn't give to find out.

I can feel her smile. She has noticed my erection and cannot help but feel empowered. She exhales again on my chest. My breath turns shallow and I am powerless to stop the inevitable. She softly kisses my collarbone and I let out a soft moan. Her hands start at my shoulders and she slowly runs them down the length of my arms. She digs her nails in ever so slightly on the way back up as she moves to my neck and kisses some more. My head is back and I am in ecstasy. I feel her lips and fingertips and enjoy each sensation. I forget how we got to this point and moan louder as her hands trace each of my abs lower and lower until she stop at my towel.

I open my eyes and look at her longingly. I want her so bad it hurts and she is toying with me. I want to kiss her hard and rip off her clothes. I fight the urge and let her take charge of what happens next. She was always very shy about initiating sex, I could not help but take advantage of this new side of her. If someone was going to break the rules of our new relationship it had to be her first. She hooks her fingers into my towel and looks up at me.

I muster the courage to steady my voice, "Isn't this exactly what you were worried about when you came here?"

"And now you see why." She smiles devilishly and pulls on the front of my towel, it starts to give.

"Believe me I'm not complaining. I just don't want you doing something you'll regret later."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have worn this towel."

Another tug and my towel falls around my feet to the floor. I exhale as a shudder runs through my body. Her hands are now running down my thighs in a delightful motion. I close my eyes as once again as her finger nails push into my legs slowly up until she reaches her goal.


	2. Chapter 2

She pushes me hard against the door frame and I let out a soft grunt. I grab the wood behind my back and dig in, my only defense against her attack. I am enjoying every second and she knows it; revels in her new found power over me. I watch as she brings her thumb to her mouth and bites down provocatively.

She studies my expression and laughs softy.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I muse.

"Not as much as you," she gestures with her eyes and bites down on her thumb again.

"I don't know. You seem every bit as excited as I am."

"Do I?" She challenges grabbing my erection. I moan loudly this time. My head hits the wood as she strokes up and down alternating between gentle and rough movements. Her mouth is back on my neck and I am close to climax.

I look at the clock. 6:45.

It hasn't even been twenty minutes and we are already back to our old ways as though time had never separated us. She was right and I knew it. Nothing else mattered now, just us. She teases me with her tongue and gets the desired response. God her mouth feels good as it travels down my body. My breath quickens. My heart is pounding and I fight the urge to cry out. I want to be inside her, have to be - right now.

I grip down harder on the wood frame and a splinter finds its way into my right index finger. The pain takes me out of the moment and I breathe a sigh of relief. I push down with more force and swallow the thought of begging her for my release.

She shoots me a wicked grin as she crouches down to end my suffering. Her breath feels hot and inviting. I smile with satisfaction and try to maintain my composure.

We're playing a game...one I cannot lose.

At 6:47 I am inside her. Her mouth is soft and receptive. My mind is jumping from one thought to the next so fast that I cannot focus. Her tongue runs the length of my shaft and my mind goes blank. My mouth falls open and my breath escapes in a slow gasp. I inhale quickly as she takes all of me in her mouth.

I press on the splinter again. My finger screams in pain.

I squeeze my eyes closed and breathe as though I have been running a marathon. She rhythmically sucks me in and out, in and out. Not much longer now.

A shudder rocks my body as her panting increases. She is giving me the pro treatment and I fight every urge inside me that's telling me to cum.

I look down to discover her sheer delight at giving me such pleasure. Her eyes are closed as she savors my every reaction intuitively. She is grabbing the same frame I am still clinging to for support. Her free hand tightly affixed to my ass pulling me closer to her, deeper inside.

The room melts away and I feel only lust in its purist form. The feeling is overwhelming and mixed with sadness. How many times had I dreamt about this very moment? Now she was here and better than any fantasy I had ever constructed. She was demanding and giving in the perfect combination.

Her hand moved from my ass to the base of my penis. She moved me in and out with more ferocity now. Another shudder rocks my body followed by another and then another.

I moan loudly as I release a decades worth of longing into her mouth. She keeps pushing me in and put of her as I slowly lose my hardness. Each time her mouth envelops me a new sensation grows stronger and stronger until I feel that I could cum all over again. When I can take no more I push her shoulders back with a long sigh. She smiles as she looks up at me bringing her thumb once again to her mouth and gently wiping her lower lip. She stands up and walks to the bathroom with her shoulders straight and her head held high. She is proud of her latest accomplishment.

I exhale loudly as the bathroom door shuts.

I examine my finger and remove the offending splinter with my teeth. I spit it onto the floor as my breathing finally returns to normal.

I retrieve my towel from the floor and remove any lingering fluids. I grab my boxers on my way to the bathroom. The game has just begun and my favorite player was back in.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

I listen as the sink turns off.

I have to play this in just the right way. She has already delivered an aggressive maneuver, but a greater prize still remained unclaimed. I know this girl, this woman. She is no stranger to my own desires. When left to her own devices she is strong-willed and unforgiving. It is only when you break down her defenses that she becomes excitable, passionate...insatiable.

I knock on her sanctuary. I wait for an objection before I open the door and step inside. She is leaning against the sink smiling.

"Hey," I step closer to her. "There's a toothbrush in the cabinet. You can use my toothpaste if you want."

She turns and produces a red toothbrush,"What do I need this for? Are we going to make out now?"

"Just being hospitable," I counter walking out of the room.

I stop at the door keeping my back to her. She begins brushing and I smile wide.

"So are we still going out?" I inquire over my shoulder.

She stops and spits, "Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want, huh?" I turn at this and she watches me approach in the mirror. I feel like a predator about to swoop in on my kill. She brushes faster as I step behind her and put my arms around her waist. "Suppose what I wanted was you." I move her long brown hair to one side exposing her neck. I plant a small kiss and listen for my invitation, a soft moan. It arrives; I accept. The sweetness of her smell makes me hot and I can't help but imagine her body pinned under mine while I fuck her into submission. I kiss her on the neck again and move my hands to her thighs for a taste of her own medicine.

She brushes her teeth more quickly now in the hopes of resisting my advances. I dig my nails into her jeans moving them down and up a little higher each time, a little closer to where I want to be.

"Almost finished?" I ask her reflection.

"For your information, oral hygiene is very important to me."

"Is it?" I laugh. Our eyes meet in the mirror.

She brushes in slow deliberate strokes now trying to regain the upper hand. I wait patiently and begin undressing her with my mind. All the things I want to do to her are driving me crazy. She bends over to rinse her mouth and rubs her ass against me suggestively. I am hard again. She turns to face me and I push her against the sink with my hips.

For all her bravado she cannot meet my gaze. She's nervous and I love it. She bites her lip and eyes the erection peeking through my boxers. I softly caress her lips with my thumb. She closes her eyes and exhales deeply.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper.

She opens her mouth to answer, but stops. I move my thumb further past her lips and she bites down hard. A surge of electricity runs through my body as I bring my face just inches from hers.

"I asked you what you're doing here." I say more sternly this time.

She releases my thumb shyly and looks away. She won't say it. I keep my hand on her face and wait for a reply. Her breath is shallow and quick.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do." Both of my hands now hold her face to ensure eye contact. She is about to break, "Tell me what you came here for."

She leans in for a kiss. I hold her head still.

"Say it,"I insist. It takes all my resolve not to break. I want her so badly I could explode from my desire.

"You," she finally proclaims,"I came here because I want you."

"That's my girl," I smile victoriously, grab her hair and pull back. She moans and writhes as I kiss her neck over and over. I work my way down to her collar bone and run my nails down her shoulders, releasing her from my grip. She grasps the sink hard as I pull the straps from her shirt down to her elbows locking her arms in place.

Her bra is satin black giving just the right amount of support to her perfectly portioned C cups.

More electricity ignites my body as I think of how long it took her to prepare for her visit. Did she fuss over the perfect pair of underwear for the occasion? Grinning at my thoughts, I run my fingertips across the top of her breasts. Our eyes lock and she bites her lip in anticipation of my next move. I inch her shirt up to expose her lower abdomen. Her low rise jeans are tight across her hips. I trace the outline of her belt and listen as her breath grows more and more labored. In one decisive motion I unfasten her belt. My hands move inside her jeans and she freezes. Slowly I unbutton her pants and pull down the zipper. Her matching black underwear peek out at me begging to be removed.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Her alabaster skin seems to glow even in the unforgiving lighting of the bathroom. I never understood the fascination with tanning and the flawless beauty before me reminds me why. There is something so alluring about a woman who hides herself from the world leaving only me to explore her wonders. And explore I shall.

I kneel before her and slowly run my hands down the front of her legs. As I approach her knee I move to the back massaging her calves gently. I pull up on her left leg bringing her boot to my thigh. I unzip and pull on the black heel. Her sock is white and continues up under her jeans. She steps down and offers her right foot, I give it the same treatment.

My hands creep back up and find her ass, I squeeze down hard. I look up to find her studying me intently. I squeeze again and she smiles in delight at my rough touch.

I begin to peel off her jeans and notice the goosebumps that span the length of her thighs. A small laugh escapes from my lips. As the pants pass her knees I see the top of her socks and stop short.

The little minx. I take a breath and toss her jeans to the floor revealing her knee high tube socks striped with black. I lean back on my heels to take in the sight.

I hear her mouth turn up in a smile at my recognition.

A rush of emotion washes over me. The things this woman can communicate without saying a word is astounding. I know these socks well. They are the very same ones I gave her many years ago as a Valentine for just such an occasion. Seeing them now mixes nostalgia with my current ardor and can no longer contain myself.

I grab her neck and pull her mouth to mine. She gasps as our lips meet. She pushes into me and every inch she offers I take forcefully, wanting more.

Her tongue enters my mouth and I cannot help but moan.

She tastes sweet and minty. Experiencing my flavor in her mouth gives me a whole new appreciation for oral hygiene.

I feel her struggle to raise her arms to touch me. I grab hold of her shirt from behind and bunch it together in my fist restraining her properly.

I release her neck and feel my way down between her thighs pushing her underwear aside. She is soaked. I slip a finger inside her and she breathes in deep resting her forehead on my chest.

"You are so fucking wet." As I say the words memories come flooding back; all the weekends spent locked in my small apartment screwing for days, stains on my sheets...her desire.

I bend her over the sink. Her arms are locked behind her back still caught in the tank top.

"Don't move," I give a throaty command and she stiffens at my voice.

I reach over her for the condoms in the cabinet pressing my boner into her. Carefully I open the silver packaging and remove my boxers. I take my time putting it on and watch her tremble with anticipation. Her panties hit the floor with a soft splat.

I kick her legs apart like a cop getting ready to frisk someone. She lifts her head to watch me in the mirror, I give her a show.

I lift my arm and bring it down on her ass hard. She drops her gaze and winces at the slap.

"Mmmmm," I smirk with smug satisfaction as the red hand print begins to rise on her milky skin. I spank her again, softer this time. She moans and lifts her arms in attempt to block her aching cheek.

I grab her shirt again and secure her wrists tightly.

"I thought I told you not to move."

"Please. I'm sorry," she pleads at my reflection.

"Please, what?"

"Please fuck me," she begs.

I love it when she begs.

I take hold of both her arms and pull her onto me. God I could cum right now. She is so moist and welcoming. I slide her down as far a she'll go and hold her there.

"You feel so good," I almost whimper.

I pull back slowly and drive myself into her again and again. She moans wildly as I continue back and forth into her. I am building up speed and the force of my thrusts when she cums suddenly. I pull out quickly and turn her back around to face me.

I put her on the sink and push into her greedily hoping to make her cum again. She wraps her left leg around me and props the right one on the edge of the bathtub giving herself traction. She moves her hips rhythmically with mine and I am close to climax. Forcefully she frees herself from the cotton threads that bind her and throws the shirt to the floor. She reaches up and runs her finger through my hair pulling my face into her with so much force I almost lose my balance. I forget how strong she an be.

"Fuck I'm going to cum," she breathes into my ear.

I lose it at the admission and cum inside her.

"Fuck," she laughs still panting.

As I pull out she gives a quick yelp.

I kiss her again long and passionate, I haven't cum that hard in years.

She hops off the counter and strides out of the room clad only in her bra and knee highs. I can't take my eyes of the hand print that still lingers on her ass. She closes the door behind her.

I place my hands on the sink and lean forward exasperated. I catch my reflection in the mirror; tousled hair, flushed cheeks, a mischievous smile from ear to ear. I laugh at myself, at what she has made me feel. I think about her tongue, her wetness...those socks.

The alarm on my wrist goes off. 7:00.

Time to pick her up for our long awaited reunion.


	5. Chapter 4

I emerge from the bathroom to find her in my bed. I smile, taking in the sight. She is face down in the pillows breathing softly. I run my hand over her knee highs as I approach. Softly I caress her ass and she shudders slightly as I trace the handprint that remains. As I make my way up her back she moans quietly into my pillow and wiggles her ass. And like that, I want her again. I lay down next to her and she turns to reveal a sly smile.

"You look like the cat who got the canary," I muse.

"I feel like that cat," she laughs and buries her head in the pillow.

I am weak, but blissfully content. I would fuck her again in a second, but I need to hold back at least for now. I place my hand on her back and feel the rhythmic rise and fall of her breathing. I forgot how much I miss little moments like this. Her smell, her warmth, her breath can all be very intoxicating.

"These pillows smell like you," she mummers through the fabric.

"Is that why you're hogging them all?" I laugh as I snatch a pillow from her pile.

"Excuse me? Did you just take one of my pillows?" Her face is now in mine.

I lean in closer to her, "Your pillow? Whose place is this?"

She mounts me suddenly and whispers,"Mine."

Her mouth finds mine and softly she kisses me. She moans quietly and slowly begins to writhe on top of me. I am in heaven letting her enjoy herself. Back and forth she sways alternating between soft and forceful kisses. I am hard again, ready to make her cry out in ecstasy once more. One of my favorite things about this girl is her passion. I have never met anyone who liked sex as much as her and I thoroughly enjoy being the one to experience that passion with her. I sit up pushing my mouth harder into hers and reach for the drawer of my nightstand. She takes my face in one hand and caresses my hair with the other. I forget what I am reaching for and let out a soft moan. I reach for her bra and unhook it freeing her breasts for me to see. She reaches her arm down and throws the undergarment to the floor.

A shudder runs through her body and I pull her close. We forget ourselves in each other, forget all the pain and distance in this moment. Each kiss gives way to another, each increasingly full of need. I have to have her. I reach once more for the nightstand.

"No, we don't need one," she breathes into my mouth.

I nod, "We do if you want me inside you."

"I do."

She kisses me again and I realize what she is offering me. In all the time we were together when had never had sex without protection for a variety of reasons.

"I'm clean," she promises sweetly, "and fixed."

I laugh and kiss her softly.

"Don't you want to know what it feels like to slide inside me unsheathed?"

Before I can even manage a 'yes' I am inside of her. She slides onto my cock and begins rocking her hips rhythmically. I groan louder as her mouth finds mine again.

"Doesn't that feel nice?" Her voice is shaky as she tries to remain in control of the situation.

I am completely lost in this wonderful new world of pleasure and squeak out a small, "yea."

"Yea," she breathes in agreement.

Her warmth is surprising. I feel her wetness growing with each movement of her hips and the sensation is overwhelming.

She breathes in deep, "You want it slow?"

"Slow," I exhale.

She kisses me again grinding in perfect tempo on top of me. This was different than before, sweet and sensual. I feel overwhelmed with passion and fight the urge to cum inside her.

"Wait," I retort. "I'm going to cum." I never want this feeling to end.

She never breaks rhythm, "That's the point silly."

She smiles knowingly and rocks her hips faster. My mouth falls open and again I let out a moan, longer and louder than before. My body shudders as I cum deep inside her. She wraps her arms around me tightly and her body twitches with orgasmic delight. I am overcome with a mix of emotions, endless pleasure and indescribable pain. I miss her having her here in my apartment, in my bed, being inside of her. The full weight of her visit hits me hard and I feel a wave of emotion crashing over me. "Shit," I curse fighting back the tears I feel welling up in my eyes. I need to get away from her now to compose myself.

I push her off me and retreat to the bathroom slamming the door.


	6. Chapter 5

I lean against the bathroom door and bury my face in my hands. I am torn between screaming and breaking something. I hate how easy it is for her to make me come unhinged. She is the one who left. Who does she think she is waltzing back into my life like nothing has changed? I slow my breath and feel a small tear run down my cheek.

"Perfect," I whisper to myself feeling defeated.

This was going so well apart from the horrible feelings of loss and missed opportunities. I walk to the sink and splash some cold water on my face. I feel better already. I grab a clean pair of boxers from my closet and fix my hair in the mirror.

Time to face the music.

When I open the door she was nowhere in sight. I survey the messed up sheets on my bed and hear a rustle near the front dear. I quickly round the corner and see her topless in her bra and jeans holding her shoes. I catch the door just as she is opening it. I push it shut pinning her between me and her escape. I spin her around to face me.

"Going somewhere?" I question trying to hide my obvious disappointment.

She looks down at the floor, "It just felt like it was time to go."

I shake my head laughing.

"You seem upset," she quietly adds.

"I am," I snap, "I have been for quiet some time."

"I'm sorry. This was a mistake."

"What are you sorry for?" My rage is building up inside me again.

"Everything," she is on the verge of tears now.

"Too late. You always do this to me, promise me something and then fail to deliver."

She swallows hard as tears start to run down her face.

Enraged at her upset I slam my fist on the door near her head. She winces at the sound.

"And where do you plan to go half dressed?" I snatch her shirt from her hands and toss it to the floor, "Look at me!" I demand loudly.

She raises her eyes to meet mine and stifles back more tears.

"Is this all you want? You come here to fuck me and fuck up my life only to leave when things don't go your way?" I rip the boots from her hands and throw them to the floor near her shirt, "Well?"

"I am not trying to hurt you or fuck up your life. I just wanted to see you."

"Or you just wanted to fuck me. You came here for one purpose and accomplished that beautifully. Congratulations. You got what you wanted and I was stupid enough to let you."

She pushes me back on my heels angry, "This is not what I wanted."

"No?" I counter, "What do you want then?"

"I told you. I want you."

"Fuck you," I could slap her. "You know that I care about you, I always have. You take advantage of the situation every time. You knew what would happen if you came here."

"I did," she seethes indignantly. "Does that make it meaningless? God, you act like I'm the only one who wanted to have sex just now!"

I grab her neck and push her hard into my front door and whisper sternly, "Do not mistake my feelings for you, there are many and not all are pleasant."

She reaches for my hand and tries to loosen my grip on her.

The heat of the moment was palpable. I was torn between choking the life out of her and taking her for a third time.

"Let go," she breathes forcefully.

I look at her intrigued, "Or what?"


	7. Chapter 6

She lets out a stifled scream as I move my hand from her throat to cover her mouth.

"Don't do it," I tighten my grip on her, "Don't even think about it."

I run my free hand down her neck and over the front of her bra licking my lips with anticipation.

"You don't fool me with your damsel in distress act. You forget how well I know you. In fact, I am willing to bet you are sopping wet right now, aren't you sweetie?"

She pushes on me and tries to free herself from my grasp. I pin her to the door harder this time and she lets out a muffled scream once more.

"Let's make a deal, huh?"

She nods her head in agreement.

"If I reach down and discover you wet and waiting for me, I get you right here like this. If I am wrong though, which is highly unlikely, you can leave. Sound fair?"

A look of panic crosses her face for the first time since we started as I reach between her legs and discover what I already know to be true. She is soaked again. I am already hard and her wetness sends a rush of endorphins racing through my body.

"Told you so," I whisper as I thrust two fingers inside her and work them in circles. She closes her eyes and accepts her defeat. Her hips move instinctively to my touch as her breathing intensifies.

"That's my girl," I breathe into her ear as I continue to finger fuck her, "you like that?"

She nods gasping into my hand. She opens her legs ever so slightly to give me more access.

"Mmmmm," I am enjoying every moment of my new found power over her. "Now take off your pants," I command refusing to remove my hand from her mouth.

She opens her eyes and looks at me defiantly as she slowly removes her belt and lets her jeans fall to the floor. She steps out and kicks them away.

As I pull my fingers out of her wetness she lets out a moan and shoots me an angry look.

"Turn around."

She slowly faces the door and I move my hand to once again cover her mouth pulling her into me. I let my weight fall forward and we hit the door with a thud. She squirms beneath me uncomfortable in her current position. I pull my hard on out of my boxers and move her panties to the side. I enter her forcefully which causes her to exhale abruptly. I push into her again and again using as much force as I can muster.

"Tell me how you want me now," I rasp menacingly as I bite her ear. My legs begin to shake in an effort to keep us both standing.

She orgasms suddenly and goes limp underneath me.

I release my hold on her mouth and let her fall into my arms, "Oh no you don't," I warn pulling out and carrying her back to my bedroom, "I'm not finished with you."

I toss her on the bed face down in the pillows just like she was before this whole mess started.


	8. Chapter 7

Many emotions are coursing through me now and I am not one hundred percent sure I am capable of making the right decision on what happens next. My breath is ragged, my heart is pounding; I need to remove myself from the precarious situation I find myself in. I walk to the kitchen and reach for a glass on the shelf in the darkness. I fill it with water and immediately down it. I slam the empty glass on the counter, "Fuck!"

I could take her over and over again and it would never be enough.

I check the microwave. 11:27.

I shake my head and wonder just how I convinced myself this was going to be any different. It was always like this when she was involved. I suppose that's what I liked about her, the adventure of it all. Well that and the mind blowing sex.

I refill the glass and walk back into my room. She is still clad in only tube socks and loudly breathing into my pillows.

"Perfect," I sigh and place the glass on the nightstand.

She moans softly in a daze as I sit down next to her on the bed.

The smell of sweat and sex around us is exhilarating. I breathe her in deeply savoring the scent.

"I had such a good dream," she murmurs.

"Yeah?" I whisper into her hair.

She turns to look at me and smiles sweetly.

"That was no dream sweetheart," I boast running my hand down her back.

She closes her eyes and grins mischievously.

"I'm not finished with you yet," I remind her softly.

"I can't," she counters, " I have nothing left. I need water."

She reaches for the water in a pathetic effort of exhaustion.

"Wow," I laugh at her, "you really are done aren't you?"

She nods her head pouting.

"That's too bad," I tease, "we haven't even gotten to my favorite part yet."

I run my right hand down her back and over her bare ass. I continue down her legs as I feel the life returning to her fatigued muscles. She moans softly as I slowly get closer and closer to her pussy.

"You never could get enough of this could you?" I remind her, "You always wanted more, remember?"

She whimpers as I slip two fingers inside her and quickly remove them.

"You feel fine to me," I smile her wetness pulsing out of her, "You want more?" I ask getting more aroused with each new moan. She nods her head instinctively. When I enter her again and she gasps. She opens her legs wider for me and begins to lift her ass in the air with each movement of my fingers.

"I missed your wet little pussy," I breathe into her ear, "but more than that I really missed your sweet, sweet ass."

I slowly slide one finger into her free hole. We both moan as she pushes back onto my hand wanting more.

"You like that?" I tease, "No, no, no. You love it."

"Yes!" She almost yells. My hand is soaked and tired, I cannot wait any longer.

I withdraw my hand and run it down the length of my hard on. I position myself behind her, a stunning sight as she offers her ass to me. I slowly begin to push into her tight pucker as she squirms to accommodate my cock. I barely get the tip in and am overwhelmed by the sensation. I close my eyes and exhale deeply in an attempt to steady my breath.

"Sit up," I command softly.

She carefully rises to a kneeling position as the length of my manhood fills her completely. She is panting as she leans back to steady herself against my chest. I reach for her face and turn her head towards me. Her mouth finds mine as I gently push myself deeper inside her. She moans into my mouth and I thrust my tongue inside her. I push into her again, a little harder this time.

She kisses me with such a force that I become lost in the wonderful feeling of her ass on my cock and her labored breath in my mouth. I want to rip her in half with all my lust. My memory stirs and I am reminded of a time when it was always like this. It feels the same being with her again and I love it. I cup her soft breasts and massage them between my fingers. One of her hands is in my hair pulling me into her mouth while the other is on my ass pushing me further and further into her.

"Fuck my ass," she begs.

I almost lose it at this. I move my hands down and start working her clit. She leans forward and braces herself against the mattress pushing back with each thrust forward I give her. She is moaning so loudly it is almost a yell.

"Fuck!" She cries as her warm, sticky fluid runs down my shaft and trickles onto my balls.

I pump into her only three more times before giving into the climax I've been holding back since I entered her ass.

My legs are shaking and I am sweating in my blissful state. I carefully remove myself from her as she collapses onto the bed with a sigh. Her body is still spasming in orgasmic delight as I fall down next to her short of breath.

"Good times kid," I laugh patting her on the back.

"Don't touch me," she spasms again grinning.

"I'm glad you came by tonight."

"Mmm," she agrees rolling onto her side and falling asleep.

I lie on my back listening to her breathe in the dark. I think about tonight and I think about us ten years ago. A smile creeps across my face as I think of a way to repeat this evening as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 8

I sit across from her nursing a beer and watching as she wipes away the condensation from her glass. She asked if we could meet up and hang out. I suggested my place for convenience and of course discretion, but was met with resistance. Perhaps it was a bit presumptuous in hindsight. I'm not even entirely sure what I am doing fueling this flame, I just cannot seem to resist when it comes to her.

"I read somewhere if two past lovers can remain friends, either they never were in love or they still are," she flirts breaking the silence.

I laugh and take a swig of my beer, "Are we still considered friends at this point?"

She shoots me an evil look.

"What?" I laugh louder this time.

She sips her beer quietly avoiding eye contact. I have hit a nerve. She stares at the glass in front of her and gathers her thoughts a moment before laying into me. This ought to be good.

"You know what I mean," she says bitterly.

I sit up and lean closer to her so she knows I mean business, "But that's the problem. I don't know what you mean. You never say what you mean. You play these games that fuck with my head." I slam down half my beer in frustration.

"I'm not playing a game with you."

"Really? Ok then, why don't you tell me what we're doing here."

She looks around the bar. It's not too crowded, but has just enough steady music and conversation going to drown us out. She grabs her beer and takes a few swallows.

"Meeting up for drinks," she shrugs defiantly.

"Afraid to be alone with me?" I counter.

"Hardly. I wanted to talk to you."

"About being in love with me still?"

"No," she says quietly looking down.

I smile at her response, it speaks volumes. "Why don't you just say what you want? As much fun as this can be," I gesture to the both of us, "Sometimes it can be difficult to decide whether I want to keep you as my captive or strangle the life out of you."

She smiles into her beer.

A flood of endorphins rushes through my body and I know exactly what I want from her.

"I had you first, I can have you last," I challenge.

"Wow," She laughs and looks at me mischievously, "That's actually kinda hot."

I give her a knowing look and finish my beer.

"So then we are friends, aren't we?" She questions innocently.

"You're asking me?"

She nods and knocks back the rest of her drink.

"I suppose you could consider our relationship friendly, sure."

"Our relationship? Mmmm, I love it when you talk dirty to me," she gets up from the table and extends her hand, "Dance with me friend."

I'm feeling good and like that devilish look that she has in her eyes. I take her hand and we walk to the back of the dance floor. Keeping her hand in mine she turns and steps into me moving her hips suggestively.

"Dance," she insists placing my free hand on her waist.

I step closer to her moving my hand down to her ass. She locks eyes with me and leans in for a kiss. As soon as our lips meet I am hard. She releases my hand and pulls me in close moaning softly. I forget where we are and begin fondling her greedily.

"We should have gone to my place," I offer between breaths, "You want to get out of here?"

She doesn't hear me. She kisses me harder and longer with each passing moment.

"Come on," I insist leading her into the darkened hallway near the bathrooms.

She pulls me into her kissing me again. I am overwhelmed with desire and have to have her here, now.

I check the first door, locked. I move her backwards holding her steady so she can continue to do that delightful thing she is doing with her tongue. The second door opens and I push her inside locking the door behind us.

"Now," I query, "What should I do with you?"

"Whatever you want," she offers seductively.

My favorite response. I push her against the wall and thrust my tongue into her mouth. She moans loudly this time. I lift up her skirt and reach between her legs softly. Her panties are soaked.

"Fuck," I breathe aroused, "Take these off."

As she bends down to remove her panties I drop my pants and boxers in one deft motion. I lean into her again and carefully slide two fingers inside her. She gasps and pulls me in for a fevered kiss. She lifts her left leg and tilts her head back against the wall at my repeated touch. I slide in and out of her rhythmically enjoying the show and the absolute power I have over her in this moment.

"Fuck me," she pleads.

I happily oblige her.

She moans in my ear as I slowly ease into her with my hand firmly holding her outstretched leg.

"Fuck me," she begs moving her hips back and forth on my cock.

"Shhhh," I warn, "We don't want to get caught."

She nods her head and stifles a moan as I begin thrusting into her with increasing force.

I am lost in a perfect combination of warmth and wetness when a knock at the door startles me.

"Occupied," I shout over my shoulder slowing my pace.

"Oh shit," she laughs quietly excited by the potential danger.

I pick up her other leg and lift her up pinning her securely to the wall. I begin driving into her steadily again when the knock returns louder than before.

"Fuck off!" I yell annoyed at the unwanted distraction.

The knocking stops and I am free to finish my conquest.


	10. Chapter 9

I turn to find her mouth once again on mine. She grabs my face with both hands and pulls me close panting, "You feel so good inside me."

I inhale deeply and mange to groan in agreement.

"I miss you," she whispers touching her forehead to mine.

"Stop it," I implore my legs beginning to burn from my continued thrusting.

Slowly she slides her tongue into my mouth. I welcome the warm sensation and feel every hair on the back of my neck stand up. I forget what she has said to upset me and offer my tongue in return. She feels soft and sweet and is completely lost in us. Nothing is hotter than watching a woman thoroughly enjoy the pleasure I am giving her. I think of all those things we have done and about all those depraved things I still plan to do to her.

My breath is labored now and my legs are on fire. I feel my climax building stronger by the second. I won't last much longer. She brings her hand to my mouth and removes her tongue. I lean forward to taste her mouth once more but she places her fingers over my lips stopping me.

"Oh god, I've missed you so much," she murmurs bathing my cock in sticky fluid.

I release her left leg and bring my hand to her chin pushing her head against the wall with a small thud.

"Enough," I command.

She closes her eyes and lets out a soft moan as my hand moves to her neck. I squeeze gently at first. She stands on her toes and braces herself against the wall with her arms as I bring her right knee over my shoulder. She's more flexible than I remember. I lean into her with all my weight and push deep into her. She brings her arm up and grabs my wrist as I tighten my grip.

"I miss you like this," I growl on fire, "I miss you being mine."

She gasps and shoots me an ardent look. I bring my face inches from hers and watch her struggle to keep her eyes open as she cums a second time. Another rush of warm liquid sends me over the edge. I close my eyes and moan as I unload inside her.

"Jesus," I utter exasperated pulling out of her carefully.

I slowly release her leg and help her steady herself. She leans against the wall out of breath. Her skirt falls back into place covering her up. I clean my self up and fix my pants.

"You look flushed," I note still breathing hard.

She laughs and pushes off the wall stumbling at first, "I'm going to need a minute."

"Sure thing lover," I quip reaching for the lock.

I open the door and take a quick look around. No one waiting to escort us out. No one seems to be the wiser as to what just happened. I emerge from the dark hallway and approach the bar smiling.

"Two shots of whiskey please," I order from the bartender.

As I lean on the edge. waiting for him to return I can't help but replay my good fortune in my mind. Her smile, that tongue. I look up to see her walking towards me blushing. Her hair is now tied back in a ponytail and she is grinning from ear to ear.

"You're going to give us away looking like that," I tease pulling her next to me by her hip.

"Sorry," she says embarrassed burying her face in my chest, "Let's get out of here."

"Wait, I got you something first."

"Oh really?"

The bartender returns with our drinks and I hand him my card.

"Trying to get me drunk?" She laughs holding up the shot.

"No need for that now," I wink taking my shot. I exhale loudly and set the empty glass down. I sign my receipt and leave a generous tip. "Where to now?"

"Oh were we hanging out after this?" She throws her shot back wincing.

"I hear the library is open late tonight. You'll need to work on your volume though."

"I thought you liked it when I get loud." She laughs kissing me enthusiastically.

"Mmmm. I do," I kiss her again. Suddenly I feel the urge to defile her once more, "Alright, time to go."

I lead her towards the exit and out into the cool autumn night. She takes my hand in hers and walks beside me keeping me close.

"So your place then?"

I nod smiling.

"Lead on," she gestures resting her head gently on my shoulder as we walk the few blocks to my apartment.


	11. Chapter 10

The cool air feels nice on my skin. The shot is starting to have its desired affect and I feel a warmth slowly spreading from my stomach to my arms and legs. We talk about books and comics the entire walk back to my place. She lists her favorite movies of the last ten years and asks mine. Turns out we still have a lot in common. She is careful not to delve too deep into her personal life and doesn't press me for mine. We arrive at my place where I offer her another drink.

"Sure," she accepts graciously taking a seat in the middle of my couch.

I open two bottles of beer and head to the living room where she is lightly tapping the cushion next to her inviting me to sit.

"I still cannot believe you haven't see Edge of Tomorrow," She shakes her head confused as I sit beside her and hand her a beer, "because Tom Cruise is a Scientologist?"

"Not entirely because of that," I counter taking a drink, "he is also not a great actor."

"Top Gun?"

"Not terrible for its time, but not my favorite."

"Eyes Wide Shut?"

I nod, "I'll give you that one, but not all the credit goes to him."

"Ok then, Mission Impossible?"

"Daniel Craig's 007 is better."

"Jerry Maguire?"

I cough and try not to choke from laughing so hard, "No."

She pounds her beer down on my coffee table, "That movie was fantastic!"

"That movie was a steaming pile!" I match the ferocity behind her eyes.

"Of Oscar winning genius," she extols proudly.

"Which means less than nothing," I laugh again.

"Fine, but Edge of Tomorrow is good."

"I'll be the judge of that little miss 'you complete me'. Your taste is officially suspect with that last admission."

She sticks her tongue out at me and reaches for her foamy beer.

"I can think of better places for you to stick that tongue."

She smirks causing my pulse to quicken. My face must be telling because she shoots me a look and asks, "What?"

I shake my head, "Nothing. It's just good to see you."

She takes the beer from my hand and places it on the table. "Now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me?" She coaxes straddling me.

I exhale slowly weighing my options. I reach up and touch her face softly bringing her mouth to mine, "I can think of a few things." She lets out a small moan as our tongues touch causing me to spring to life. She feels my erection and smiles.

"Again? I'm impressed," she teases kissing me sweetly.

"You really have no idea the affect you have on people, do you?"

She runs her palm down my hard on, "I know the affect I am having on you."

I close my eyes and lean my head into the oversized cushion savoring her touch. She runs her fingers down my chin, over my stubble and along my neck ever so lightly. I feel her breath on my skin and then the softness of her lips. She kisses me once, twice and lingers on the third leaving a sensitive wet mark.

"I could get used to this," I mutter massaging her thighs.

She pulls on my shirt, "Off."

"Yes, ma'am," I sit forward and help her remove my shirt tossing it to the floor. I smile as she slowly runs her nails down my back moving closer as she goes.

She stops at my lips, "Remember the last time we fucked on this couch?"

I remembered, it was half the reason I still owned the damn thing. I nod leaning in to kiss her, "This is my favorite couch."

She pulls back just out of reach, "Favorite couch, favorite girl...you've got everything now don't you?"

"Favorite is such a hard earned title," I muse being cheeky, "One I don't throw around lightly."

She leans back on her heels challenging, "Are you saying that I'm not your favorite?"

"I'm saying that this couch worked really hard to become my favorite," I grin moving my hands tenderly over the cushions.

"Oh and all those times we fucked don't count?"

"I have taken those into consideration. Sex isn't everything, my favorite girl would know that."

"You're such an asshole!" She yells bringing both fists down on my chest in an attempt to hit me. I catch her by the wrists stopping the blows.

"Your favorite asshole," I gloat enjoying the upper hand. I hold her where she is and lock eyes with her. She flashes me a defiant look and then a small smile. I bring her hands to my chest. She flattens them against me feeling my heart; it is pounding. She exhales smiling. "Your turn," I insist pulling her shirt up over her head.


	12. Chapter 11

I sit back and take in the view returning my hands to her thighs. Her bra is white and clasps in the front perfectly accentuating the curve of her breasts. Her arms are athletic and her stomach is toned with hints of muscle definition when she moves. Her skirt flows off to either side giving me a peek of her little blue panties every so often.

"You look good kiddo."

She gives me an enticing look and reaches for her clasp. She slowly opens her bra and drops it behind her unabashed. I move my hands up her body to the softness of her breasts. I tease her nipples between my fingers causing them to become erect. She closes her eyes and shows her pleasure with a small sigh.

I move forward slowly bringing her left nipple into my mouth. She moans as I circle her breast with my tongue. I move across her chest running my mouth along her skin as I go. I reach her right nipple and take it gently in my teeth. She runs her hands up my back and through my hair moaning with delight as I explore her skin. She is more than enjoying the feel of my tongue on her flesh.

Writhing excitedly in my lap she pulls me in for an impassioned kiss.

"Pants," she demands out of breath. She tugs on my belt between kisses, "Take these off."

She quickly jumps up and begins to take off her skirt. I place my hands on top of hers and block her attempt to disrobe.

"Easy Speed Racer," I offer, "No need to rush here."

She shoots me a disbelieving look and takes a step back. I pull her by her skirt towards me and kiss her stomach feeling it rise and fall beneath my lips. I wait for her breath to slow before releasing the fabric I'm holding. I move my hands up her body leisurely stopping to caress each breast. Her skin races with goosebumps as I gently sink my teeth into her side.

"Mmmmm," she purrs looking at me intently.

I run my fingers back down her stomach digging my nails in ever so slightly. I hook the top of her skirt and panties as I go pulling them down gradually until they hit the floor.

I reach around and grab her ass with both hands squeezing it tight.

"Yum," I grin looking up at her contented.

She smirks as she brings her hand up to her face beckoning me to join her. As I stand up the room shifts ever so slightly at the edges of my vision. Her hands return to my waist where she successfully unfastens my belt and pants this time. She reaches inside the waistband of my boxers and drops the remainder of my clothing to the floor. I step out of the pile and kick it off to the side.

I look at her and see my own desire reflected in her expression. This fire, this feeling right now; this is why I cannot rid myself of her. I realize that in a way I never have before. I grab the back of her neck and pull her into me hungry. Her hands move from my chest to my hair pulling me close with a new intensity. I close my eyes and lose myself in her passion. She kisses me long and sweet before I feel her hands on my chest once more pushing me forcefully onto the couch.

She straddles me with the promise of something wicked in her eyes. She reaches behind her firmly grabbing my cock and guiding it slowly into her wetness. She feels slippery and pulsing as I enter her. A small moan escapes my lips as this amazing sensation becomes the sole focus of my attention.

She gasps sharply and freezes startling me from my trance.

"Are you ok?"

She laughs embarrassed, "Sorry. I think I'm just sore for earlier."

I smile as I see myself fucking her in the bathroom of the bar. "Earlier was nice," I whisper sitting up and wrapping my arms around her waist. "This can be nice too," I add softly, "I can be nice." I kiss her gingerly as her breathing intensifies, "I can be sweet."

Her hands find my face and she lets out a small whimper as I ease her onto me completely.

"There. Isn't that nice?" I inquire holding her close.

She nods her head rocking her hips lightly back and forth. I watch her face change as her movement begins to increase. She closes her eyes and savors the intensity of the moment grinding into me with more and more force. Her wetness surrounds my cock and grows with each continued motion.

"Yes," she breathes heated.

I bring my hands to her waist and push into her. She changes to match my rhythm and begins to bounce up and down on my cock in perfect concert.

"Oh my god!" She cries out thrusting her tongue in my mouth. I reach up pulling her by her shoulders fully onto me and hold her there. She moans loudly and spams on top of me trying to escape. I feel her muscles tighten as her first orgasm hits leaving her trembling blissfully in my arms.


	13. Chapter 12

She opens her eyes and exhales smiling wide.

"Welcome back," I grin kissing her lightly.

"Mmmmm," she hums happily.

"Having a good time over there?"

"Yes indeed," she giggles, "are you?" Her expression changes abruptly concerned how I might answer.

I laugh at her ridiculousness, "Yes weirdo. I am having a great time"

She smiles at her own foolishness as she surveys our current position, "Oh, right."

"I mean who doesn't want a hot girl getting off on top of them?"

"Shut up," she hits me playfully, "You liked it."

I throw my hands up amused, "I'm certainly not complaining."

"Good," she menaces before kissing me provocatively.

"So soon?" I mock her, "I'm impressed."

"Fuck you," she challenges quietly.

"That's the idea," I reply raising my eyebrows smugly. I push her off of me and onto the couch directing her fall. I lie down next to her and pull her close. She kisses me hard lifting her left leg up onto mine ready to go once more. I grab her thigh and push into her gently. She inhales sharply bringing her hands to my face.

"This feels familiar," I murmur taking it slow.

She nods breathing shallow.

"Remember how I used to fuck you?" I whisper inspired. "How good my cock always felt inside you?"

She moans in agreement moving her hips in sync with mine. I keep my pace steady wanting to last as long as I possibly can.

"I bet those other boys don't fuck you like I do."

She closes her eyes and reaches down grabbing my ass pulling me even deeper inside her. I slap against her pussy with a fantastic smacking sound that drives me wild.

"Are you this wet with anyone else?"

"No," she says softly adrift in her pleasure.

I swallow any doubts I had determined to give her a ravaging she'll never forget.

"That's because you're mine," I assert in a brutish voice. I lean forward and kiss her voraciously.

She whimpers overwhelmed.

I run my hands up her back keeping her mouth on mine. She writhes and moans in my arms in a delicious fashion. I close my eyes and lose myself in her completely. I revel in every gasp and each lingering touch. God I miss fucking her.

She rolls her head into the cushions and cries out in ecstasy. A wave of velvety liquid flows down my cock suddenly causing me to orgasm simultaneously. I moan loudly and continue thrusting into her until I give her every last drop of me.

I pull out and lean into the couch breathless.

She turns her face to me and smiles sweetly. Her fingers gently wipe away the beads of sweat from my forehead and travel luxuriously through my hair. I run the back of my fingernails over her side causing her convulse.

She laughs glowing, "So you think I'm hot, huh?"

"Are you kidding? Have you seen you?"

She smirks empowered.

"Naked, just been fucked by me and full of my cum? That is beyond hot," I tease.

Her expression drops. "Speaking of which," she says getting up from the couch. She walks towards the bathroom dizzy.

I laugh as she almost runs into the doorframe of my bedroom.

She flips me off behind her back as she turns the corner out of sight.

"That's even hotter!" I shout after her.

"I hate you," she proclaims slamming the bathroom door.

I smile contented as I melt into the cushions of my beloved couch.


End file.
